


鏡像存在

by JiaTang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen, 小說後日談, 無CP取向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaTang/pseuds/JiaTang
Summary: 寶生永夢對於再一次見到檀黎斗這件事內心早已有底，但在CR看到他時還是嚇了一跳。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 1





	鏡像存在

**Author's Note:**

> ※OOC，永夢一點也不軟，超毒舌  
> ※時間點在小說之後

寶生永夢從午睡中半夢半醒的睜開眼，見到的第一人太過衝擊，使他驚訝地從椅子上站起。

檀黎斗好整以暇地坐在DoReMiFa熱舞遊戲機的前方，優雅地喝著CR辦公室的黑咖啡。

「好苦，豆子是不是換了，好像變難喝了。」  
「缺陷者哪來的味覺，而且你不是已經0條命了嗎，竟然還有辦法出現在這裡。」  
「我曾經住過CR一陣子，這裡也算是我半個家，有點懷念所以回來看看。」

寶生永夢只是面無表情地盯著眼前的檀黎斗，他好不容易離開了這個地方，在GAME OVER之後甚至還給自己寄來了一份完全針對的惡劣小說遊戲，他實在不認為這傢伙有這樣的好閒情逸致，回來這裡寒喧交好，八成又開發了什麼奇怪的惡趣味遊戲，要讓他去試玩。

「說吧，你又開發了什麼惡劣的遊戲。」  
「我難道不能聊聊除了遊戲以外的事？」  
「你……不是檀黎斗？」  
「你要這麼理解倒也不是不行。」  
「我根本無法想像像你這樣的遊戲製作狂熱者，會對與遊戲無關的事物產生興趣。」

與檀黎斗這個男人數次交手與合作過後，寶生永夢對於他的認知只剩下惡趣味的遊戲製作者，基本上從沒見過他為了遊戲以外的東西有過行動，說是將他的一切都傾注在遊戲身上也不為過，真真正正的狂熱者，執念強烈到扭曲的程度。

然而現在眼前的這個檀黎斗卻想跟他聊天？那個在他八歲寄了帶有缺陷者病毒的回信、企圖置他於死地的惡劣傢伙，如今竟然說要聊天？  
怎麼想都覺得很不可思議。

「那麼，你想聊什麼？取材？新遊戲的靈感？你已經枯竭到需要找我提供靈感的地步了嗎，天才遊戲製作者？」寶生永夢又坐回位子上，拿過放在一旁的小兒科病歷，做著下午診間的準備。對於檀黎斗的閒聊並不是很感興趣。  
「好幾年不見，我怎麼感覺你對我說話越來越辛辣了，這跟我認識的寶生永夢可不一樣。」  
「你在說什麼鬼話，從根柢上最了解我的人不就是你嗎，檀黎斗。」

檀黎斗露出了一如往常的囂張到令人討厭的笑容，心情似乎變得相當愉悅，左手支著頭側眼看著寶生永夢，興味十足的將他來回掃視。

寶生永夢從遊戲中甦醒時，那時腦中最直接的想法是，這男人將自己看透到令人噁心且毛骨悚然的地步。事後的某一日，Poppy在只有他們倆單獨共處的CR休息室中，帶著像是想找人紓解的沉重語氣，語帶艱難的對自己說起透過櫻子看見的那些有關於檀黎斗的記憶。她很少見地悶悶不樂，大概是跟櫻子共感過深的關係，Poppy看起來不像平時的她，憂鬱的氣息讓她散發著一種世故人類的氛圍，說著檀黎斗的事情時充滿著關切不捨，那時更像是櫻子在對自己說話。

至此之後他的想法有了些改變，某方面來說，檀黎斗是在思想上最接近自己的人也說不定，對遊戲無與倫比的熱情、被遊戲影響而改變的生命觀。但現在自己已經走向另一條道路，一條與檀黎斗迥異的道路，生命之所以可貴，是因為它只能有一次機會，人才會格外珍惜眼前的所有，緬懷不可逆的過去，為了不再犯錯，拼命地開創別條道路迎向未來。作為檀黎斗母親而重生的Poppy，是檀黎斗對於生命提出的解釋與答案。數據存在，生命永存，宛如自己孩提時代的想法被他真正地實現。雖然可以理解檀黎斗的理由，但曾歷經虛無與瀕死的自己拒絕他的選擇。

所以那個男人能將自己看穿的如此透徹，他總算知道是什麼原因了。儘管如此，他實在不想把自己與他當作是同類人。

「看樣子那個小說遊戲戳破了你的表層呢，能讓天才玩家露出這種表情也不失為一種享受。」  
「那麼說一下吧，這麼精密的場景設定與台詞對話，你到底是怎麼創造出來的。」  
「我一個遊戲管理者哪需要做這種事，我可是神啊，全知全能才符合我的設定啊。」  


寶生永夢聽到檀黎斗的自戀發言，投降似的嘆口氣，不想跟他浪費時間，認真的看起手上的資料。決定不再跟他搭話。

檀黎斗注意到自己被忽視，倒是看不出有什麼不滿，只是坐在DoReMiFa熱舞遊戲機前瘋狂轉圈，硬生生地把普通的椅子坐成遊樂園的咖啡杯。

「永夢醫生不是誓言要讓我露出真心的笑容嗎，怎麼現在卻把患者丟在一旁做起自己的工作呢。」

檀黎斗的語氣裡滿滿的嘲諷，寶生永夢頭也沒抬，依舊目不轉睛的看著手邊的文件。

「我是這樣說過，但一來你忽然出現在CR，肯定不懷好意，我自然會多一點戒備，二來是不知道為什麼，我藏不住心裡對你最直接的想法，真話都會忍不住說出來，我並不是很想理你，這點應該是我的私人原因，畢竟你確實對我做過很多過份的事情呢，更何況你也不喜歡我用小兒科醫生的診療手法來對待你吧，黎斗先生。」

最後的「黎斗先生」特別地加重語調，檀黎斗並沒有理會寶生永夢話中的批評與反諷，停止了遊樂園咖啡杯的模仿，站起身走近寶生永夢，靠在他面前的椅子上。

「看樣子你真的是稍微有些改變了呢。我的確滿討厭你那種理想過頭到精神潔癖的信念，而且你本人根本不那麼想的時候更讓我覺得作嘔呢。不過你現在大大方方地在我面前坦承也很討厭。」  
「你可以直說討厭我沒有關係。」  
「啊、我討厭你，寶生永夢。」  
「嗯，我也很討厭你，黎斗先生。」

寶生永夢終於從紙堆中抬起頭來，看著站在他前方的檀黎斗。  
一般的倫理觀與常識都是沒有辦法跟他正常溝通的，對付這類人最有效的方式是直截了當地跟他說清楚，這麼做的話，他應該反而會比較開心，雖然露出的笑容也不是真的百分百真心與快樂，但至少比起社長式的客套笑容要來得好很多。

「擅自針對別人的背景做了詳細的攻略，甚至企圖將人永遠困在遊戲中不再醒來。一點顧忌他人的想法都沒有，我可是差點就真的會死亡喔，心靈層面上的。就醫生的角度來說我不該這麼說，但就寶生永夢的角度來說，那可是連我自己都不願意面對的過去，就這樣粗暴的撕裂開來，再也找不到像你這麼惡劣的人了。」  
「但你仍然好好地坐在這裡，扮演你理想的聖人醫生不是嗎。」檀黎斗愉悅地兩手捧著臉，半蹲盯著寶生永夢的臉看，眼睛都笑得成彎月了。

寶生永夢也笑了，帶著一種半是自嘲半是通透的神情。

「你說得沒錯，所以我姑且還是要說聲感謝你的。」  
「感謝他人不該用姑且的態度吧。」  
「沒辦法，這是折衷過後的選項，接受吧。你說得沒錯，我的確是死命地扮演著一個好醫生的角色，追逐著我理想中的聖人，像恭太郎醫生那樣，覺得自己只要演久了，我一定也能在不知不覺中成為那樣偉大的人。這是我對自己內在的催眠。但你卻擅自捅破了這份虛偽，在大家面前。」

寶生永夢呼了一口氣，輕鬆地躺向椅背。他沒有看向檀黎斗，眼睛飄向半空，輕輕柔柔地，對著上空喃喃自語。

「但怎麼說呢，在這之後反倒覺得……有種解放感？Poppy常常用閃亮的大眼睛突然抱住我，對我說不用這麼強迫自己也沒關係喔。飛彩醫生會多買一份甜點，表情嚴肅地遞給我，說吃甜點會幫助分泌血清素，情緒低落時可以吃一些恢復心情。帕拉德也是，黏我黏得更緊了，但會待在一旁安靜地玩他的遊戲，工作結束後會一臉開心的說聲辛苦了。以前從沒想過大家會這樣，若不是你寄來了那封信，我與大家的互動也不會變得如此理想的溫柔吧，那時我突然意識到，自己身邊竟然有那麼多人關心與支持，漸漸地是打從心底覺得當醫生真是太好了，自己選擇的這條路沒有錯，更加堅信能夠拯救他人的職業就是醫生。這點來說，我真的很感謝你呢，黎斗先生。」  
「……我可不是來看你擺脫過去陰影的幸福模樣的。」  
「我知道，我講完這番話，你內心恐怕都覺得正向陽光到要吐了吧。」  
「你這麼瞭解我真是令人噁心。」  
「彼此彼此。」

寶生永夢這次是真的發自內心的笑，健康澄潔的那種。他的粉絲信是讓檀黎斗遭逢生平第一次挫折的瞬間，但他跨過了那個嫉妒與失望，激發自己更多的才能。多年以後換他寄來詭異的小說遊戲，讓自己在接近無防備的情況下回首自己的人生，但正如檀黎斗的成長一般，做為天才玩家M的他不會在這種地方輸給他，況且身旁還有這麼多關心需要他的人與缺陷者存在。

「黎斗先生，你創造的遊戲真的很好玩呢，每次通關的時候都非常開心唷。」  
「你的前半句我收下了。」  
「下次跟天才玩家M來個一對一比賽吧，我絕對不會手下留情，一定會打得你體無完膚。」  
「不會有那天的，我一定會創造出你這輩子永遠都無法通關的遊戲。」  
「我很期待。」

寶生永夢笑咪咪的朝檀黎斗伸出手做為示好，耳邊忽然傳來有人在叫喊自己的聲音，檀黎斗往什麼都沒有的上方望過去，不像是在看著這個空間。下一刻CR辦公室像散射光線般扭曲變形，寶生永夢急忙抓住桌緣，警戒地四處張望。

叫著自己名字的聲音越來越明顯，但他卻看不見除了自己與檀黎斗以外的人影。

『永夢、永夢你快醒醒！』  
『兒科醫的脈搏正常，也沒有盜汗，應該不是休克，也不像是遊戲病發作……』  
『永夢！』

帕拉德與飛彩的聲音像從另一個空間傳來，隱約感覺得到驚慌，Poppy聽起來像是在哭了。  
他直覺一定是檀黎斗不知道搞了什麼花樣，立刻看向自己眼前的檀黎斗，此時他的人形已經逐漸消失了，化成一道道的數據，空間裡迴盪著他張狂的笑聲。

「寶生永夢，最後回答你的問題吧。為什麼我能完美重現你所有生活的場景與回憶，為什麼我能將你內心想要埋葬的一切都看透，為什麼本應該GAME OVER的我卻又出現在CR，那是因為，在修好你的驅動器時，被我動了手腳的關係，每當你使用驅動器啟動麥提動作卡帶時，我在這個卡帶留下的數據、還有你的資料，會跟著一起被回傳到我事先安排好的隱藏備份系統中，那些詳細的設定就是來自你本人啊，哈哈哈哈哈！」

寶生永夢還沒來得及從錯愕的反應裡回過神來，所有的一切就已經消失了，變得白茫茫的亮光，他再次睜開眼，自己維持著趴睡的姿勢，手上緊緊抓著卡帶與驅動器，昏昏沉沉的坐起身來，四周好幾雙緊張的眼睛全盯著自己。

「你終於醒了！永夢！」缺陷者Poppy與缺陷者帕拉德異口同聲地大喊，Poppy的臉上甚至還有淚痕。

飛彩鬆了口氣，一臉凝重地問他是不是身體哪裡不舒服，或是發生了什麼奇怪的事。於是他一五一十地說出在不曉得是夢境還是虛擬實境的地方，又再度見到消失無蹤的檀黎斗。

在最後的最後，他好像有聽見檀黎斗的聲音，說了一句遊戲裡再見吧，聲音帶著很明顯的笑意，就還是分不清到底是不是真心的。但依他的才能與性格，估計很快就又會出現在自己眼前吧。

玩遊戲的話他可是隨時奉陪，一定會讓他感受到最開始創造遊戲的快樂，總有一天能讓他露出真誠的笑容，最後寶生永夢又在內心默默地加了一個大概。

事後整整一週，兩個人與兩個缺陷者一起把驅動器與卡帶裡裡外外的仔細研究了一遍，沉重的宣佈沒有任何異狀。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 永夢黎斗之於我就是大喬迪奧。


End file.
